Camp HalfBlood: A New Adventure
by kortni94
Summary: Everything had been quiet since last summer at Camp Half-Blood. Or so they tell me. Everything had been perfect, until i arrived.
1. Chapter 1 Attack of the one eyed freaks

**NOTE: I DONT NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**A New Adventure**

**Capter 1-Attack of the one eyed freaks**

"She's always late," I muttered to myself. I sat there outside of school on a bench, waiting for my mom to pick me up. Today had been horrible, It was my first day at a new high school and I had no friends here what so ever. I'm a sophomore by the way.

I sat there, remembering my old High School. My old friends. My old life. Ever since I turned eleven things never turned out good. That's pretty much why my mom and I had to move in the first place. The last high school I went to didn't turn out so well; in fact in ended in flames. Literally.

I sighed and slung my pack over my shoulder. I guess I'll just have to walk home… if I can find the new house. I began to walk towards the direction of my house, only going a couple of feet before a hand grasped my shoulder stopping me instantly.

"Do you mind," I said as I spun around. "I need to…" I froze. The man before me wasn't actually a man. It was a ten-foot monster with a huge in the center of his forehead. "What the.." The giant monster sent me flying a good twenty feet before I crashed into an oak tree.

I moaned, and opened my eyes to see the creature charging towards me. I sat there, frozen in place, as the One Eyed Freak got closer and closer. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the monster to break every bone in my body, but nothing came. A loud crash boomed through the air and I opened my eyes just as green slimy feeling substance hit me right in the face.

"Agh," I shouted. "What is this?" I tried wiping away the slime, but it was too thick and sticky. I water came down on me like a water fall and I was instantly drenched.

"You can thank me later Daniel," I looked up to find a boy about my age cleaning slime off the sword he was holding. He reached his hand towards me and I took it. I stood there shaking, not only from the cold water, but from fear.

"Wh-What was that," I stuttered.

"That my friend," came a girls voice from behind, "was a Cyclops. I turned to find a girl wiping slime off an arrow. She had black hair and dark eyes, "We'd better go Percy, Annabeth said we shouldn't stay here too long. The Cyclops are out of control and the only place we are really safe at is Camp."

I looked from the girl to Percy and back, "Camp? What Camp?" The girl was about to answer but before she could an SUV flew inches above our head. I turned towards the direction it came from and saw a dozen or so Cyclopes heading straight for us.

"Um, you guys have anyway of getting us out of here?" I asked backing up towards the street. Kids were running around screaming and cars were swerving trying to get past the Cyclopes feet.

"Well, we could always take Blackjack." Percy suggested.

"Who's Blac-"

"NO," Thalia interrupted me. "We are NOT flying that horse of yours to camp!"

"Well, how else are we supposed to get out of this mess," Percy yelled motioning towards the Cyclopes, which were getting even closer.

"Um guys?" I said quietly. "GUYS!" They both stopped arguing and turned to look at me.

"What?" They both yelled at the same time.

I sighed, "I think we should take the horse. And quick." Another car flew inches above our heads.

Percy smiled, "At least he is smart." Thalia glared at me while Percy whistled. A black horse came soaring down landing right in front of me, causing me to stumble backwards and fall. Thalia smiled as she stepped over me and got on the horse with wings… yes I said wings.

"You sit behind Thalia." Percy yelled over the noise. I would have argued but there was no time. I climbed on behind Thalia and Percy behind me. It was very uncomfortable.

"Go for it Blackjack," Percy screamed. The horse lunged forward and began to flap his wings. I grabbed onto Thalia for dear life as Blackjack soared forward and out of danger. Thalia's hair was wiping me in the face, and I could barely breath at the speed we were going. Thalia, between screams, tried to get me to let go of her. And all Percy did was laugh and enjoy the ride.

"Ok Blackjack, set us down on the East Side of the woods." The horse nodded as if it understood everything Percy had said.

The horse dropped us off at the edge of the woods. "Smart horse." I commented.

Percy smiled, " Well this is Half-Blood hill." He walked forward and into the thick woods, fallowed by Thalia. I had could do nothing else but fallow as well, and the dark wood soon consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2 Things get weirder

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the olympians character!**

Camp Half-Blood A New Adventure

Chapter 2- Things get weirder

The forest grew thicker as we continued walking forward. There were strange voices coming from each direction, and every now and then a shiver was sent through my spine. I stayed back a few feet from Thalia and Percy, mostly because I couldn't keep up with either of them.

Thalia slowed down to my pace and walked beside me, "You know what they are talking about?" She asked.

I looked at her, "What do you mean?" I knew very well that she was talking about the voices I kept hearing.

She sighed, "The talking. They are tree nymphs and they are talking about you."

I laughed, "Why would they be talking about me?"

Percy turned around and smiled, "We're here." He turned back around and disappeared behind the brush. I swallowed, not sure whether to be excited or nervous about arriving at Camp Half-Blood. I slowly walked through the opening, and pushed the limbs aside. I looked around before stepping fully out from behind the brush, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"This is Camp?" I asked. "It looks like any other camp," I mumbled to myself. But that was before I actually looked around.

The first thing I saw was the thirteen cabins surrounding a courtyard. The courtyard held many statues and a huge fountain right in the middle. It was fantastic. To the left of the cabins were another, smaller, circle of cabins.

"How many kids can this place hold?" I asked in amazement.

Percy was smiling, "Plenty of kids. Now before you look around we should probably go see Chiron. He will explain all about who you really are."

I nodded and followed Percy through the courtyard. The statues were astounding. I could actually make out a few of the people, including a huge one of Zeus. We continued walking, leaving the statues behind, and came up to a house.

"What do you use this for?" I looked up at the towering building.

"This is where Chiron works and lives." Percy said knocking on the door. "By the way, don't look too surprised when you see him."

"Why," I looked at Percy.

"Let's just say he has four legs." He smiled and knocked again.

The door opened and a middle aged man rolled out in a wheel chair. I frowned, "Percy, you know when you said four legs I didn't think you meant he was in a wheel chair."

"I didn't think he…"

"Well," Chiron interrupted, "You must be Daniel." I looked up at me smiling.

"Yea, and you must be Chiron." I reached out my hand for him to shake.

"And Percy, Why don't you and Thalia go tell Annebeth Daniel's here, she wants to meet him."

Percy nodded and him and Thalia left, leaving Chiron and me alone. "Come in Daniel, take a seat in my office." I walked in, and sat in one of the two chairs as Chiron took his place behind his desk.

"Um, sir?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Daniel?" He smiled at me politely.

"Why did Percy say… Well he said you had four legs."

He laughed, "Because I do Daniel. This chair, its only a disguise. I wasn't sure whether or not you were ready for something so big."

"Dude… I mean sir. I think I can handle it." I looked at him, waiting for him to show his real self.

He stood up, leaving the wheel chair on the floor. Percy was right, he had four legs. But not human legs, horse legs. I stared, unsure what to say. He was a freaking horse!

"This is only the beginning Daniel. I'm a Centaur- half horse and half human." I stared, becoming a little dizzy. He looked at me with concern.

"I'm… I'm ok," I stammered. "What could be worse than a horse dude?"

He looked a little hurt, "I'm a centaur. Not a horse dude, Daniel. Anyway, There are much worse things than this. You are a half-blood Daniel; a demi-god in training. But you're different than any other camper here." He took out a file and looked through it.

"That's what Percy and Thalia had been telling me, but they never told me why. What makes me so different than any of you?" I waited for him to finish reading.

"Daniel, do you have a mom and a dad?"

I stared at him as though he was crazy, "Of course I have a mom and a dad, what does that have to do with anything?"

He looked up from the files he held in his hand, "Have you ever been adopted?"

I sighed, "No. And again, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Daniel do you believe in the Olympians? You know… the Greek Gods?"

I stared at him, "No. I mean I don't even know much about them."

Chiron nodded and looked back down at the files, "And how many schools have you destroyed so far?"

I groaned, "I haven't destroyed any schools, these weird creatures always seem to… pop up anywhere I am. Like those Cyclopes did, and THEY destroy the school. Not me." Chiron laughed.

"I'm serious! And I always get blamed for all the damage." I looked down at my hands.

Chiron stopped laughing and laid the files down, "I believe you Daniel. This happens to almost all half-bloods."

I looked back up at him, "Half-Bloods?"

"Yes. You have godly blood in you… I think." Chiron picked up the files once more, reading hastily. "But if you're parents, as you say, are your real parents I don't see how you can possibly be a half-blood." Wrinkles on his forehead were creased in concentration.

"Wait, is that why you asked me if I believed in the Greek Gods?" He ignored me and continued reading.

Just then the door burst open and a girl came in. Percy came in after her, "Annabeth, wait!" He stopped in the doorway.

The girl Annabeth stared at me for what seemed like forever, "Is this the boy?"

Chiron looked up, "Yes, this is Daniel Robinson. Daniel this is Annabeth Chase." He seemed tired and a little disappointed. "Why don't you show Daniel around. Explain to him about who he might be." He stood up and smiled at me, "I hope we soon find out more about you Daniel."

I stood up and nodded, "I hope so too sir." I turned and walked past Annabeth and Percy, and out onto the porch of the big house. Percy and Annabeth followed close behind, seeing that Chiron wasn't feeling well.

I stopped at the bottom step, "So your Annabeth?" I looked at her more closely. She had dark blond hair, light gray eyes, and a beautiful smile.

She blushed, "Yea, and you're the famous Daniel?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Annabeth come on." He sounded a little annoyed.

"What?" Asked Annabeth innocently.

I stared at both of them, "Why don't we go take a look around camp?" I stepped down the last step a little uncomfortable.

Annabeth sighed, "Fine. Did Chiron talk to you about… the Gods?"

"Yea, a little."

"Did he tell you that they are fighting over you?" She smiled at me.

"What? Listen this is a little too much for one night."

She stepped closer to me, "The weird thing is that you can't be any of their sons! I mean you have parent right?"

I stepped back, "Well then maybe they made a mistake."

She laughed, "Gods never make mistakes. Even Artemis is fighting over you! And she can't have

children."

Percy stepped in, "Let's go show him around camp." He smiled at me and grabbed Annabeth's arm. "Come on I'll take you to my cabin. It will be safe there."

"Safe?"

Percy smiled, "Yea. There are some people here who will either really like you or will want to tear you into shreds."

I frowned a bit, "I thought you said this was the only _safe_ place for me." He laughed and lead the way to his cabin.

**Hey, sorry its been a while i've been really busy (a friend passed away). Anyway, Thanks for the reviews! Tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 I get sent to Olympus

**NOTE: I do not own any of the PJO characters**

Chapter 3-

I get sent to Mount Olympus

That night I slept in the Poseidon cabin with Percy and his siblings. He only had two sisters and a brother… apparently, until a few weeks ago, the big three weren't supposed to have children with mortals. But all three of them ended up having children. I sighed, and rolled over onto my back. Things were going to be different from now on. I was a Half-Blood. A Child of… well, I'm not actually sure. No one is. I was hoping things would get figured out soon, but so far no ones made a huge deal out of this.

There was a knock on the door and one of the Poseidon girls got up to get it. She was wearing blue pajama bottoms and a tank top. "Do you mind? It's five in the morning!" The girl whispered to whomever was at the door.

"Listen… Can I please speak with Daniel? He is staying here right?" I sat up at the sound of my name.

Percy's sister looked at me, "She wants you." She cursed in Greek as she walked back to her bunk and laid down.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked to the door to find Thalia standing there, soaking wet. She was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. "Thalia? What are you doing here…"

"Please take it outside!" Said one of Percy's sisters. I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

"What are you doing here so early?" I said shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"Chiron wants to see you." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Big House.

We walked up the porch steps as the door opened. Chiron stood there smiling, "Good morning Daniel! Please come in." He let us in and shut the door, "I have great news for you."

I sat down on one of the chairs, "What news?" Thalia sat down on the arm of my chair.

"Well, the Olympians would like to see you today." He smiled.

"You- you mean the Gods?" I stared at him.

"Yes the Gods!" Thalia said hitting me on the back of my head. "Who else?"

I winced and rubbed my head, "Where do I go to see them?"

"New York of course," Chiron said as though everyone knew this.

I laughed, "New York? The Gods live in New York?"

"Yes, On the 600th floor of the Empire State building to be exact." Chiron smiled.

"What? There's no 600th floor!" I stared at him.

Thalia sighed, "There is, but mortals don't know about it."

"Exactly," Said Chiron, "So you and Thalia will fly there. The sooner the better."

"Fly? Why do we have to fly? Can't the Gods just snap their fingers and we'd just… appear there?" I asked.

"Daniel it's much more complicated than that. You two will fly BlackJack up there this morning."

"This morning?!" Thalia shrieked. "But capture the flag is today! By the time we get back it will be over!" She stood up arms folded across her chest.

Chiron shook his head, "I'm sorry Thalia, but there are more important things we need to worry about."

I could tell Thalia was mad. Her breathing was uneven and her eyes turned a bright blue. She stared at Chiron, "I can't believe your making me do this." She spun around and slammed the door shut behind her.

I looked at Chiron a moment and left. Thalia was sitting on the steps, "Come on Thalia. We better go."

She stood up and turned to me; "This is your fault." Her eyes were shining blue. She was about to say something else just as BlackJack walked over.

"Come on," I said, "Let's just go." I got on the horse after her, "Ok BlackJack," It felt weird talking to a horse, "Uh, we want you to fly us to Mount Olympus."

…

We got to Mount Olympus around ten that morning. The sky was dark and thunder roared off in the distance. It began raining when we walked through the doors of the Empire State building. Thalia walked up to the guy at the counter, "We are here to see the Gods." He nodded and hit a button. The elevator opened and Thalia motioned for me to follow her. She hit the button with the number 600 on it.

"This is going to take forever," I mumbled. In a matter of seconds we were at the top.

Thalia smiled and walked out of the elevator. I followed her into a huge corridor with statues everywhere. There were huge chair's all facing towards the middle of the room. "Aren't we supposed to be seeing the Gods?"

"We are, they should be here any minute." She looked down at her watch, "It's almost eleven."

I stared at her and waited. After a few minutes all the chair's were filled with arguing Gods.

The man I thought was Zeus looked down at me and cleared his throat. The room was filled with silence, "Daniel. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled down at me.

"Um, you too sir." All the Gods stared down at me. My heart pounding against my chest.

"Calm down boy," Said a lady off to the right. They all began to talk at once again.

Zeus cleared his throat once more, "Daniel, let's get down to business. As you may know… you are different."

I nodded, "Yea, I'm a half-blood." I looked at Thalia who was standing behind me smirking.

"Yes you're a half-blood, but you're different then the others." He smiled proudly, "In fact your more godly than you think."

"Yes," Said a goddess, "you are different from the others." She looked at Thalia and back to me.

"What do you mean?" I just stood there feeling stupid.

"You were created. Not born. You were created by the Gods Daniel." Zeus smiled, "You're our little experiment."

I took a step back, "I'm an experiment?" In the corner of my eyes I saw Thalia staring at the floor.

"Daniel, listen… We all created you. You have Wisdom, like the great Athena. You can breath under water like the Great Poseidon. You have a bit of everything!"

I stared at him, "Am I even human?"

"Yes Daniel!" He laughed, "You are human! That's why you aren't a God. It we didn't create you to be human you would be considered a God."

Thalia snorted, "Ok so can we go now?"

Zeus glared at her, "OUT!" He yelled. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked out of the throne room.

"So which cabin do I belong to? Who's my mother? Who's my father?" My brain was filled with all sorts of unanswered questions.

A goddess off to my right answered, "You don't have a biological father or mother."

"That's right," said another God, "You were created… not born."

Zeus nodded, "But as to which cabin you belong in is your choice."

"You could stay in my cabin," Said a God, "Which my boy Percy."

"Poseidon?" He nodded and smiled.

"Or mine," Said another God.

"That's enough," Zeus said. "Daniel we are proud of you, and we hope to see you accomplish great things." He snapped his fingers and they all vanished.

I stood there, unsure whether to feel happy or mad. They said I was their _experiment _but they were proud of me. But why? I didn't even do anything. I don't have a mom or a dad… I had no family. I was barely even human! I walked out of the throne room and into the long corridor and passed Thalia. She stood up and followed me to the elevator. When she got in I hit the ground floor button. The music was really irritating me.

"Well somebody doesn't look so happy." Thalia smiled at me.

I bit my lip, "At least the Gods are proud of me… including your dad."

She stared at me looking hurt, "Don't say that." She crossed her arms and stood in the far corner. The ride down took a lot longer than it did on the way up.

"So… What's up with you and your dad?" I asked seriously.

She stared at me; "We aren't close. End of story." She turned back around. I heard a ding and the elevator doors opened. Thalia walked out ahead of me and out the doors of the Empire State building. When we got outside we were greeted by BlackJack. It was still raining but not very hard, thank Gods. We got on the horse and began our flight back to camp.

**Sorry it took so long for the 3****rd**** chapter. I had a chapter written but I didn't like it much so I rewrote it. Hope you like! And Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4 Camp HalfBlood is Attacked

Please note: I do not own any of the PJO characters.

Chapter 4

Camp Half-Blood is Attacked

When we got back to camp we could here the clashing of swords and yells coming from the woods. Chiron had decided to begin capture the flag later in the morning so Thalia might have a chance to play before it was over. When we landed Thalia ran straight for the forest to play capture the flag, while I went to the Big House in hopes of finding Chiron there.

I walked up the steps of the Big House and knocked on the door, "Daniel?" I turned around to find a girl with bright red hair standing there. She had on a long white T-shirt and pair of jeans covered in paint. "I'm Rachel," she reached her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi," I said shaking her hand. After a few minutes of silence I spoke, "Um, shouldn't you be playing Capture the Flag?" I asked, nodding towards the woods.

"Oh, no." She shook her head, "I'm not allowed to play."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a Demi-God like you." She leaned against the porch railing, "I'm the oracle."

"The oracle?" I thought back to my English class when we learned about Greek mythology, "Don't they tell the future?"

"Well… sorta." She smiled proudly, "I tell prophecies."

"Don't you feel out of place?" I asked motioning to the woods, "I mean it must be weird being the only… mortal here."

She sighed, "Do you feel out of place?"

I stared at her, "Why would I feel out of place?"

"Why would _I _feel out of place?" She smiled. "Well I have to go." She said, "See ya later." She walked down the porch steps; leaving me there to think.

I turned around just as the Big House door opened. Annabeth walked out with a grim look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are you looking for Chiron?"

"Um, yea. I just got back from Mount Olympus and I wanted to talk to Chiron about it.

"Oh! You went to Olympus today? How was it?" Chiron walked out of the Big House, his face also grim.

"Annabeth lets give Daniel some space…" He looked at me with hurting eyes. "Why don't you take him down to the woods. Maybe talk him into playing the game of capture of flag." I stared at him. Something was definitely wrong.

Annabeth nodded and grabbed my arm. After we walked a few yards away from the Big House she let go. "Sorry about that. He… He received some bad news while you were gone.

"Bad news?" I stared at her.

"Yea," She sighed. "I can't tell you more than that. Now come on let's hurry. If we're lucky we will get to the woods before the game is over."

As we walked into the woods I looked around. Off to the right were a couple of campers fighting over a red flag. "Have you ever played?" I asked Annabeth.

She stared at me, "Of course. Everyone plays. It really fun if you don't get hurt too bad."

"Has anyone… you know. Died?" I ducked as an arrow flew inches above my head.

"Not that I know of." She was looking around for something.

"You don't sound so sure about that…" I laughed.

"I'm not." She smiled at me. "I think I just saw Percy." She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a tree. Percy had been hiding behind a tree (Which wasn't a very good hiding place if you ask me). "Hey Percy!" Annabeth said a little too loudly. A few arrows were shot in his direction.

"Annabeth! Could you please be quiet…" Percy crouched lower for more protection.

Annabeth laughed, "Sorry. Can Daniel be on your team?"

"Wait. Who said I wanted to play?" I looked at Annabeth.

Percy sighed, "Yea I guess."

Annabeth smiled, "Great! Good luck." She ran off. Going further into the woods.

"What team is Annabeth on?" I asked pointing back towards camp.

Percy pulled me down, "She's on the blue team and we're on the red team."

"Oh." I thought for a moment, "Do you know if anyone has ever died during capture the flag?"

"I don't think so." He didn't sound so sure of himself either. I sighed and sat back against the tree. "Listen up." Percy looked behind him before continuing, "You see that blue flag over there?" He pointed to a flag positioned between two trees. It looked completely unprotected. "That's the flag we want. We need to capture it and bring it back over the creek onto our territory."

I looked over at the blue teams flag, "Where's the creek?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is I need your help to get the flag.

I stared at him, "You want me to help?" He nodded, "But I don't even have a weapon. And even if I did have one, I wouldn't know how to use it."

He sighed, "You need to learn sometime." He handed me a long sword, "This is riptide. It's very special to me. So DON'T lose it." He laughed, "I need you to be the distraction while I get the flag. Ok?"

I stared down at the sword he called, 'Riptide.' It was amazing. "Ok. What exactly am I supposed to do?"

He smiled, "Go out there in the opening. I know it seems like it's not being guarded, but trust me. It is being guarded." I pulled out a small dagger, "All you have to do is go out and try to distract the other team while I go in and snatch the flag. If you do a good job they won't realize the flag is gone until after we win."

I sighed, "Will I get hurt?" I knew the answer to this was probably yes, but I had to ask.

"Most likely." He though a moment, "Unless the Aphrodite kids attack you…" He winced. "But don't worry about that. We need to win this."

I sighed and walked out into the small opening. The flag was only a few feet away from where I was standing. I wanted to grab it and run. It was so close I could see every detail on it. Just then I heard a yell. Percy had been attacked. I looked from the flag to where Percy and I had been sitting only a while ago. I sighed, grabbed the flag, and ran. I had no idea where I was going. This was only my second time being in the woods. Arrows flew above me. Only missing by a few inches. I scattered up a tree hoping to see where the creek was. I got to the top and saw the creek. Only a few yards away from where I was now. I looked down to find two campers climbing up towards me. They were about half way up when I realized who they where. Annabeth and Thalia. I was pretty much trapped. There was now way for me to get down unless someone came and took care of Thalia and Annabeth for me. I climbed upwards a few feet and carefully positioned the flag in the tree. I took out Percy's pen and uncapped it. The pen turned into a long sword.

In the distance I heard a loud explosion. I looked over the camp and saw the Big House set in flames. It was horrifying. Kids were screaming and monsters were invading the camp as if they owned the place. Annabeth and Thalia had jumped to the ground and were fighting a couple of monsters.

I sighed, "Is it always like this?" I asked myself. Ever since I found out I was a Demi-God my life has been weirder than usual. Everywhere I turn there's always a monster!

I jumped down off the tree and began fighting alongside Thalia and Annabeth. "Aren't you a bit inexperienced to be fighting?" Thalia asked as she killed a monster that was about to attack me from behind. I nodded in agreement and she laughed. My heart was racing and I thought for sure that it would pounce out of my chest and onto the ground in front of me. Sweat was flowing down my face in rapid currents and every bone and muscle in my body screamed in pain as I continued to fight. After twenty minutes of fighting the monsters I finally caught a break and ran towards camp. Thalia and Annabeth ran after me screaming things like, "Are you crazy!" and, "You're going to get yourself killed!" Even though I was running at full speed Annabeth and Thalia had no trouble catching up with me.

Annabeth grabbed my arm and forced me to stop, "What are you doing! You have to stick with us! You could get hurt…. Or worse!"

I pulled away and stared at her, "Did you not see the Big House? It's in flames!" Neither of them had been high enough to see the Big House on fire. "We need to get to the Big House… Chiron may still be inside." They stared at me in shock, "Come on…" I sighed and began running towards the Big House. Thalia ran ahead, but Annabeth stayed behind and ran beside me.

"This is bad…" She muttered. We ran out of the woods and the Big House was destroyed. Several monsters were laughing and fighting some of the campers whom had already arrived at the scene. I wanted everything to just stop. I prayed to the Gods for the first time since I found out who I really was. I prayed silently as the Big House fell to the ground. Thalia was standing a few yards from the Big House shaking in rage. Annabeth put her hand on her shoulder but Thalia just shook her off. Many of the monsters had left but some stayed still fighting with some of the campers. We were alone. That night everyone slept in the Lunch Pavilion… the only building that wasn't destroyed. Chiron wasn't found that day and no one really knew what to do. Some said the Gods would come down and help us, but so far nothing happened. I lay down in a corner and thought about how this was probably entirely my fault. Everywhere I go I always get attacked. Thalia and Annabeth sat together and talked quietly. Percy knelt down by a young girl trying to comfort her. And I… I was alone. I had no one.

All of us were on our own. We needed to find Chiron… we needed a leader. I fell asleep, thoughts swimming through my mind, hoping I wouldn't have to wake up to see tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5 Another Quest

**Another Quest**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PJO CHARACTERS!**

Daniel's PoV

I woke up that morning to crying. Kids were wondering about lifelessly not knowing where they should go or what they should do. I closed my eyes wishing things would go back to the way they were. If only that were possible. If only I hadn't come to this stupid camp! I'd rather live with my mom and live a somewhat normal life than be here. I thought back to my mom, _I wonder what she's doing now. Does she know where I am? What about my younger brother? _I sighed and sat up. _Will I ever see them again?_ I wrapped my arms around my legs and started moving back and forth. Something I did when I was scared. This time I was terrified. Completely terrified. I felt alone, like I didn't belong here. And there was nothing I could do. I looked over to the right and found Annabeth and Percy talking privately. Annabeth looked scared. Her face was covered in dirt and streaked with tears. Percy didn't look any better than Annabeth. He had a huge gash in his cheek and his shirt was practically ripped to shreds. He glanced over at me and nodded. I stood up and walked away from the crowded Pavilion. I walked aimlessly to the beach and sat down. No one was here. After everything that had happened I felt surprisingly calm. The water came up and hit my feet slightly making me shiver. Dark clouds covered the sky and thunder shook the ground. _Is Zeus mad? Did he know what happened?_

"Hey." I looked up to find Thalia standing beside me. Her lip was bleeding and she looked as though she hasn't slept for days.

Thalia's PoV

"Stay still!" I wrapped a piece of cloth around young girls' wrist. "There… You'll have to wear it until we find some more ambrosia." She nodded and wiped her eyes. I gave her a light hug and stood up. There were kids everywhere needed help. Kids with cuts and bruises. Most of our ambrosia and nectar had been destroyed along with the Big House. I sighed and wiped my dirty hands onto my even dirtier pants. I saw Daniel walking away from the Pavilion and decided to follow him. I would never admit this to anyone, not even Annabeth, but I sorta liked Daniel. Don't ask me why, because I haven't figured that out yet. And I know being mean to him doesn't help much, but I don't know what else to do. I followed him to the beach and watched as he sat down. His black hair was crusted with dried blood and his face was grimy with mud and blood mixed. I sighed and walked forward, "Hey." He looked up at me a bit surprised.

"Hey." He turned back to the ocean and sighed. His dark blue eyes looked sad and strained.

"You know we could use your help up at the Pavilion." I crossed my arms and waited.

"You do know Chiron's probably dead right?" I bit my lip and looked away trying not to cry.

"I know." I said quietly. "But we can't let that stop us. Mr. D has gone missing to… but most campers aren't that upset about him except for his children."

He nodded and stood up taking a shaky breath, "We need to go look for them." He took a deep breath and steadied his voice, "We need to find them."

I nodded and placed my hand on his shoulder, "We need a quest."

…

Daniel's PoV

"Ok everyone! Listen up!" I looked up at Thalia who was standing on one of the tables. She looked tired and worn out. Her black hair a total mess. "We are having a quest to find Chiron." People started talking excitedly. "Quiet! Please listen." Silence consumed the pavilion, "I'll be leading this quest and I need four people to come along." Right then hands shot up everywhere. Some kids from the Ares cabin was jumping up and down hoping to get picked. "I've already picked the people I want to come." She said softly. "My best friend Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Rachel Dare… and Daniel." I looked up in surprise. _Did she really say my name? _"We'll be leaving tonight." She jumped off the table and walked over to me. "You better get ready for tonight. I've already talked to Percy and Annabeth. We're leaving in ten."

I nodded, "Who's going to take charge here while we're gone?"

She stomped her foot, "Damn it!" She looked around desperate to find someone who'd be responsible enough to take care of things here at camp. "I'll look for someone. We'll be meeting on Half-Blood Hill in ten minutes. Don't be late." She walked off towards Annabeth still looking around.

I nodded and walked over to the crowded snack table that was being run by the Aphrodite kids. Most of the good food had already been taken and devoured. I grabbed a candy bar and began to eat. I looked down at my watch and headed for Half-Blood Hill. When I got there I heard arguing.

"You can't come Grover! We need you to stay here!" Thalia.

"Why! Can't you have someone else look over camp? PLEASE! Percy tell her to let me come!" Grover was actually on his knees.

"Grover… she's right. We need someone who we can trust to keep an eye on camp." Percy sighed sadly.

"Can't you have Nico look over camp?" Grover stood up on the verge of tears.

"Nico can't be trusted." Annabeth said quietly. "He always leaves without thinking. In fact we haven't seen him for three days."

"Come on buddy." Percy patted Grovers' shoulder. "Please. Do it for me and I'll make it up to you."

"Fine." Grover muttered. "But you owe me ten enchiladas." I smiled as Grover went back down to the camp.

"Ok… once Rachel gets here we'll leave." Thalia was pacing.

"How are we traveling?" I sighed.

Thalia looked to Percy, "By boat. Poseidon gave it to him last year."

"Yea… unfortunately it's only meant for three people. So it's going to be a little cramped."

I sighed, "Do we know where we're headin' first?"

"The Underworld."

_Ok… sorry I haven't posted in a while I'm on vacation and it's hard to find time to write. Plus __school starts next week so it may be a while before I post another chapter. _ _Anyway this is a short chapter… I had writers' block again. I hope the next chapter will be longer._

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It inspires me to write more! **_

_**ALSO- I didn't make this clear but this takes place soon after TLO! And most of the story is in Daniel's PoV. (point of view) I might go back and put in more Thalia but probably not until I finish the whole story. THANKS**_


	6. Chapter 6 My family

**My Family**

**Please note that I do not own any of the PJO characters. Also I'd like to say sorry for not updating as soon as I would have liked to. School is a pain, and my mom and dad just got divorced so I have to travel over the weekends, which is when I usually do my writing. This chapter came out differently than what I had expected, and I know it's short. I would have made it longer, but I liked the ending. Next chapter will probably be longer! Thanks for the reviews!!! They really help me write more! Thanks. And I hope you enjoy!**

**P.s- I know my grammers not the best, nor is my spelling, but I thank you all for pointing out my mistakes. :D **

**I'll try to fix them as soon as possible, and I may write another version of this story in Thalia's veiw. Tell me what you think! ^_^**

Daniel's POV

We followed Percy on board the small boat. Percy showed us around the top deck then opened a door, which led down below. He walked down first, flipping the lights on when he hit the bottom step. I was the last to make it down. It was fairly dark, even with the lights one. There were two beds to the right, and what looked like a small bathroom.

"Now, there's only two beds so we're going to have to make due with what we got." Percy walked around the small room and turned to look at us. "It should only take a minimum of two days… depending on how cooperative the ocean is. When we arrive in-"

Thalia cut him off, "Aren't I the captain?" Percy nodded in response. "Then shouldn't I be going over what we're going to be doing?" Thalia smiled and walked forward to stand in front of Percy.

I sighed debating whether or not I should speak up. "I think the girls should have the beds…Percy and I can stay above deck." I was so quiet that I wasn't sure anyone heard me until Thalia spoke up.

"Well I think the _guys_ should get the bunks and the girls should stay up top to keep an eye on things."

Percy snorted, "I have to be up to control the water anyway. So you guys can stay down here while me and Daniel stay up on deck."

Annabeth glared at him, "You'll need to sleep sometime… And it's, "Daniel and I, not me and Daniel."

Rachel nodded, "Yea… she's right." Ever since Rachel had become the new oracle, her and Annabeth hadn't fought as much as usual. In fact they've been spending a lot of time together, in and outside of camp.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Whatever… I'm going to have to stay up on deck most of the trip. Daniel can stay up there with me. And during the night you guys can have the beds."

Thalia snorted, "I'm captain… I make the final decisions. And I say we stay up top, while you can Daniel get the beds." Annabeth looked at her like she was crazy wishing Thalia would be smart and take the beds. But no… Thalia didn't want to lose against Percy. So she pushed for the upper deck. Which is what Percy wanted all along.

Percy smiled, "Fine."

Thalia's smile faltered a bit but she held her ground, "Good." She headed towards the stairs, which lead up, "You do have extra blankets don't you?" She asked without turning around.

Percy nodded, "I think I have a few stored. I'll be right back." He walked off towards the kitchen and out of sight. Annabeth looked at Thalia a bit annoyed, "Why did you have to do that! We could have had the beds!" Annabeth groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Percy thought we were wimps… just because we are girls." Thalia muttered and glared at me.

I looked towards the kitchen to see if Percy was on his way back or not, "What makes you say that? Maybe he was just trying to be nice."

Thalia burst out laughing, "Sure… sure. And you're a daughter of Aphrodite." Annabeth smiled at that just as Percy walked in.

"Well we have four blankets… what's every one smiling about?" He looked from me to Annabeth.

"We're trying to picture Daniel as a Daughter of Aphrodite." Thalia smiled trying not to laugh. Percy on the other hand didn't even try to hide his laughter. In fact he laughed so hard tears began to form in his eyes.

"We need to get going." I said above their laughter. "And soon… who knows how long Grover will be able to keep the peace at camp." They all turned serious.

"I wonder if putting Grover in charge was the wisest thing to do…" Annabeth said quietly.

"I'm sure he'll do fine." Percy had a worried expression on his face, which was still red from all the laughing. "Besides… Grovers got Juniper to help if he really needs it." Annabeth nodded her face brightening up. "And I'm sure the other cabin councilors would be glad to help him."

"Let's head out." Thalia led the way up to the top deck and waited for Percy to release the rope, which held the ship in place. "We need to get there as soon as possible… Maybe Hades can tell us if Chiron's even alive or not." We all nodded in agreement.

Percy untied the rope, and the boat began to drift further from land. I could see Percy concentrating on the water, making us move faster and faster. After an hour we lost sight of any land. We were now at sea. I had no sense in direction. The Sun had already set, but the moon was not yet visible. A strong wind blew and the boat creaked. Every once in a while we could see lightning in the distance. Zeus was mad. We all knew that. He was very mad. Someone was threatening camp. Someone was threatening Zeus' kids. Thalia looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. _She's different. She's one of those girls you can't ignore, but she's not someone you want to mess with either. _I sighed and went down below the deck. Everyone else was up top and I was grateful to have time alone. To think about everything that had happened. Everything that was about to happen. Everything that could happen. Chiron was now missing and we had no clue where he was, if he was even still alive. Just then Thalia came down the steps from the upper deck.

"You shouldn't be down here." She smirked and sat down next to me. She suddenly burst into tears and burrowed her head against my neck. I instinctively wrapped my arm around her trying to comfort her. We stayed like that for almost ten minutes before her tears came to a halt. Her breathing was ragged but she was finally starting to calm down. She pulled away from me and quickly went to the bathroom, which was on the other side of the small bedroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving me alone once again. I sighed and stood up just as Annabeth came running down looking concerned.

"What was that slam?" She looked at me then towards the bathroom. We could hear Thalia's sobs from all the way in here. "She's crying again?" Annabeth sighed and sat down, putting her head in her hands. "There's nothing we can do until we get to the Underwood. And even if we get there, there's no telling whether or not Hades will be any help or not. I mean- What it Chiron isn't dead? What if they really did take him captive? We'll never be able to find him without the help of the Gods…. And they don't usually intervene." She groaned and looked at me, her eyes filled with dread. "We have to stay calm. Keep faith in our parents. Hope- Hope they'll guide us to Chiron." She looked back to the bathroom door and sighed, "She'll never be the same if Chiron's dead. But if we never find him… I don't know how she'll take it." She stood up and went over to the bedroom door, her shoulders shaking. She silently knocked on the door and whispered, "Thalia… please, please open up." She paused before continuing. "Please, we'll find him. I know we will." We heard movement on the other side of the door. After a few moments the door swung open and Thalia stepped out. Her eyes were red from crying and she was shaking just as bad as Annabeth. I was surprised she'd even come out at all… seeing as she was so stubborn. But as I've noticed, Thalia and Annabeth have a certain bond. They were like sisters, only closer.

"I'm going to go get some air…" Thalia mumbled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve and walked up the steps. I sighed and watched her leave, silently wishing I could go with her. To comfort her. She needed someone other than Annabeth, someone else she can depend on. The only other person I'd ever seen her depend on was Chiron. And seeing as he was missing now, did no good.

"I sure hope we find Chiron soon." Annabeth sighed interrupting my thoughts. "She'll be lost without him. He was like a father to her." I nodded in agreement.

"We'll find him soon enough." I was surprised at how sure my voice sounded. I looked at Annabeth whose face had brightened some. "We'll find him. I know we will." She smiled and gave me a quick hug before going up the stairs.

…

That night we crowded around the kitchen table and silently ate a small supper. So far we hadn't been attacked, so that was a good sign. Thalia had calmed down and was back to her usual mean self. Annabeth was smiling a lot more after the talk we had, had down below deck. Everything was peaceful. The sun had just gone down below the horizon and the birds were finishing off their songs for the day. I sighed wishing things weren't so bad, then I could actually enjoy this trip to the Underworld. _I wonder what the Underworld is like. Is it cold? Dark? It must be dark… I mean it is under the world. _I sighed and took another drink of my water. _I wonder what my mom and brother is doing for supper. Do they even miss me? _

"Well… we should be there this time tomorrow." Percy shuddered.

"The faster we get there the faster we find Chiron." Thalia muttered under her breath as she took a spoon full of soup. Annabeth nodded and looked down at her food, which she had barely touched.

"Come on guys! Let's think positive! We'll get to the Underworld tomorrow and Hades will tell us he's safe and sound at Mount Olympus! That would be great! Wouldn't it?" Rachel smiled at Thalia who had started laughing. We all burst out with laughter, and I was thankful for my friends. My friends. I'd never had many friends at school, and as I sat there looking at them I realized I had found people. These people were my friends. And I actually cared about them. I smiled as I saw Thalia wiping a tear from her eye. These weren't tears of sorrow, but they were tears of joy. I grinned and took another drink of water. They were my family.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I honestly think this fanfic was a complete fail. So I'm not going to finish it unless I come up with a good ending or someone inspires me.

Sorry For wasting your time.


	8. Thanks for Reading

Hey! :)  
Thanks for all of the great feedback. I've been really busy for... however long it's been since I've posted. I plan on re-writing this series and submitting it again once I get going with it. I had given up hope with this series last time I submitted, but seeing all of your reviews have brought me joy. xD (wow I sound lame.) I may change a few things but other than that it'll be the same basic story. Thanks~ 


End file.
